


Enterprise Valentine

by starsinger



Series: In the Beginning [31]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Chocolate, Dancing, Flowers, Liquor, No Plot/Plotless, Other, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 16:16:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6016141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsinger/pseuds/starsinger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What it says. Don’t own them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enterprise Valentine

The rec room swirled with frenetic activity. Uhura put up decorations. Spock arranged flowers, a gift handed down from his human family. Amanda’s sister was a florist. Scotty and Chekov were arguing over chocolate. Jim was in charge of delicacies for non-humans who couldn’t handle chocolate. No one was letting Spock near the chocolate. Pike and Bones were fussing over the music. Sulu had cozied up to the mic and was attempting to croon. He gave up after his audience started glaring at him. Even Chekov proved unsympathetic.

At 1900 hours enough members of the crew had gathered in the room that the party began. Jim went around to hand out a single red rose to each female crewmember. Members of the mess crew finished putting food out on the various tables scattered throughout the room. People wandered by with plates and silverware to pick out what they wanted. Chocolate covered strawberries seemed to be a favorite among many. Even Bones laughed as Chris fed Jim one.

The first strains of the Viennese Waltz as Spock held out a hand to Uhura. She graciously placed her hand in his and they were the first to the dance floor as the grace of the music took over. Jim turned to the first female crewmember, Dr. Carol Marcus, and held out his hand. She took it and they joined Spock and Uhura and others joined in, or watched as their abilities to dance dictated.

Jim finally turned to the stage and smiled at his audience. “Welcome everyone to our First Annual Valentine’s Day Party everyone!” he proclaimed with a big smile. “Whether you have someone special today or not, or if you understand this holiday or not, I hope you find at least some joy today. Barring that, there are various intoxicants laid out on the table. Those of you who won’t be going on duty for at least the next two shifts, please, help yourselves,” Jim told him. Laughter rang through the room as eyes trained on Spock who was surreptitiously dipping into the chocolate table.

Jim looked over to see Bones chatting with Chapel. “That being said, have a good time everyone!” Jim told them before leaving the stage. Several people mounted the stage with instruments. They took up positions and started playing, more or less in time, at least they had agreed on the same music. Chris approached Jim who smiled at his husband. Many a crewmember wished that particular smile was directed at them.

“Who’s idea was this anyway?” Chris asked.

“Scotty’s!” Jim told him. “Where is he?” Jim asked.

Chris laughed. “Well into his Scotch, I’m afraid,” he said pointing out the inebriated man. Scotty was fawning over a tree. Jim shook his head at the other man’s antics. Bones wandered over with Carol close behind as they admired the crowd. Chris leaned over and kissed him softly. “I’m lucky that I’ve found my forever Valentine,” he said.

Jim leaned into Chris with a satisfied smile, “Me too.”


End file.
